Spheal
/ |dexunova= |evointo=Sealeo |gen=Generation III |species=Clap Pokémon |egg1=Field |egg2=Water 1 |body=03 |type=Ice |type2=Water |metheight=0.8 m |imheight=2'07" |metweight=39.5 kg |imweight=87.1 lbs. |ability=Thick Fat Ice Body |dw=Oblivious |color=Blue |male=50 |evo= }} Spheal (Japanese: タマザラシ Tamazarashi) is an / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Spheal appears to be a round sphere shaped seal with blue skin and three bubbles on it as well. They also have two small fangs along with a beige underside. Natural abilities Spheal has the abilities Thick Fat and Ice Body along with the hidden ability Oblivious. Thick Fat halves the power of and -type moves whilst Ice Body heals a little bit of Spheal's HP during hailstorms including non-Ice types who also gain the ability to not be affected by hail. Oblivious prevents Spheal from being attracted. Evolution Spheal evolves into Sealeo at level 32, which then evolves in Walrein at level 44. Game info Game locations |rubysapphire = Shoal Cave |rsrarity = Common |emerald = Shoal Cave |erarity = Common |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Route 226 and Route 230 (Pearl) |dprarity = Common (Pearl) |platinum = Breed Sealeo or Walrein |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Safari Zone |hgssrarity = Common |blackwhite = Undella Bay |bwrarity = Uncommon}} Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |Defense Curl|—|—|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |'Powder Snow'|40|100|25|Ice|Special|Beautiful|4|0}} 1 |[[Growl]]|—|100|40|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 1 |'Water Gun'|40|100|25|Water|Special|Cute|4|0}} 5 |[[Rollout]]|30|90|20|Rock|Physical|Cute|3|0}} 9 |[[Encore]]|—|100|5|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 13 |'Ice Ball'|30|90|20|Ice|Physical|Beautiful|3|0}} 17 |'Brine'|65|100|10|Water|Special|Tough|3|0}} 21 |'Aurora Beam'|65|100|20|Ice|Special|Beautiful|2|3}} 26 |Body Slam|85|100|15|Normal|Physical|Tough|1|4}} 31 |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Cute|1|0}} 31 |[[Snore]]|50|100|15|Normal|Special|Cute|4|0}} 36 |[[Hail]]|—|—|10|Ice|Status|Beautiful|2|1}} 41 |'Blizzard'|110|70|5|Ice|Special|Beautiful|1|3}} 46 |Sheer Cold|—|—|5|Ice|Special|Beautiful|2|1}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |Defense Curl|—|—|40|Normal||Cute|2|0}} TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Seel, Dewgong, Vaporeon, Marill, Azumarill, Corsola, Mantine, Milotic, Gorebyss|—|—|20|Water|Status|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 363 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 363 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 363 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 363 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 363 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 363 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Spheal BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Spheal BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr = Spheal XY.gif |xysprs = Spheal Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Spheal XY.gif |orassprs = Spheal Shiny XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Spheal first appeared in The Spheal of Approval alongside its evolved form. Both of them were at the Slateport City Oceanic Museum. A Spheal also appeared in Destiny Deoxys along with Sealeo and Walrein. Misty owns a bag shaped like a Spheal starting with the Advanced Generation series. Spheal made a small appearance in The Rise of Darkrai as one of the Pokémon Darkrai hit with a Dark Void. Trivia *Spheal's evolutionary line and Dewgong have triple resistance to -type moves if they have the Thick Fat ability. Etymology Spheal appears to be based on a sphere shaped seal whilst its name is a mixture of Sphere and Seal. Gallery 363Spheal_AG_anime.png 363Spheal_AG_anime_2.png 363Spheal_Dream.png 363Spheal_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 363Spheal Pokémon HOME.png Spheal-GO.png Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon